Roztov
Roztov is a character from A Land of Trees and The Middle Kingdom. He also features in the short story, 'In the Forest South of Freyl'. He is a human male, the son of a Baron of Styke. He has been married more than once and has several children including two daughters. He is a druid of the The Great Forest. One of his old tutors was called Rystlan. In later life he is a diplomat who travels east to the Islands of Lalor and Yaja. Family From the Middle Kingdom: All of Roztov’s children were fully grown and he doubted Agwen or Bellany would have much use for any sort of fancy cloth, but he was happy to tell a small lie to get Tikus out from Mellane and the ambassador’s feet.... ... . Agwen had always been a sensible girl, but Bellany had been a bit troublesome in her early adulthood ... About his mother... As a young woman his mother, who was of noble birth, mucked out the stables, hunted with the hounds and helped with anything and everything around the estate where she was born. When she had married Roztov’s father, her husband had despaired of trying to turn her into a demure young bride and eventually gave up dragging her out of the stables and fields and just let her get on with it. His mother had been a common enough breed back in Styke, which was famous for the hardiness of its women, but he found it extremely peculiar to see these characteristics in an elf, let alone an elf queen. He has a son, Cayogen , from his first marriage to Soora Second wife is named Jeb Isle of Dragons (add date) What he looked like: The man who could stand was middle aged, no taller than most men. He too wore his hair long, but it was still tied back in a tail. His hair was light brown, but his beard was blonde, streaked with grey. He may have been handsome in his younger days, but his face was lined from a life out of doors and his cheeks were covered in thin red spider veins ... If Dreggen thought the druid was going to leave at that point, he was wrong, as Roztov gazed out to sea for a good half minute then finally said, ‘You know. Well, you know, I started on this road when I was a young man. Some days I feel really old. I mean, I am pretty old now. I’ve two daughters back at home. I’ve got a son somewhere too. Me and my friends, we’ve come up against a lot of bad people. Giants, trolls, lunarians, gosh – all sorts. Undead, dragons even, once or twice. We are not light weights.’ Favoured bird: Sparrowhawk Barony: Tikus snorted, ‘A likely story. And you are a Baron as well?’ Roztov was beginning to tire of her constant cross examination, but smiled and replied, ‘That’s right. Although I don’t get back to Styke as much as I would like, I am a landed Baron. My father, Etruna keep him, when he died, split the Barony in four, my brothers and I have one quarter each.’ ‘So you are half of a half-baron then.’ ‘That’s not exactly how it works, my dear, in Styke anyway.’ Roztov was laughing to himself inwardly, the girl had him all figured out all right! The land that he laid claim to was no more than a few villages clinging onto the wild slopes of the Spidertooth Mountains. Most of his Barony was wilderness, home to orcs, goblins and worse. One of his brothers managed it for him in his absence, and he was virtually a Baron in name only, but he could call himself such and it carried a small amount of weight back in Nillimandor, always handy in diplomatic circles. the barony is known as the Vale of Adders Island of Dragons At this time he had a house in Angor, the closest town being Ulrim ... Ghene was the expert on Garumuda, but Roztov knew more about dragons in general. Wealth came from Volek’s horde. Not decided yet what that was Roz personal timeline May change!!!! 1055 Roz born 1075 Roz joins Kaldane company (age 20). A few months later he becomes a druid. How that happens has not been decided yet. 1079 End of goblin war 1082 Moon Marshes 1083 End of Kaldane company (roz aged 28) 1085 Roz meets and marries Soora. they have a son. Cayogen (roz aged 30) 1086 they have a daugter 1090 daughter dies. Soora and Roz split. Soora goes necro. 1091 Roz, Floran and Broddor go to El-Joppa etc. They sail down the Ojumf river. Cayogen is 6 1092 Roz meets Jeb. They marry, 1093 Roz and Jeb have first daughter 1094 Roz and Brodor do their big sail west 1099 roztov and co shipwrecked on Isle of Dragons. Agwen and Bellany are 4 and 6 roz is 45 (Cayogen is 13) 1115 War on the Island of Yaja. The time setting for the Middle Kingdom. Roztovs daughters Agwen and Bellany are 'fully grown' - make them 20 and 22. Roz is a well preserved 60! ... Floran turned and opened half an eye, perhaps wondering how much of the sad tale to tell. ‘Her name was Soora, she was ugrai like me, and a Hyadnian wizard like me, but of Mellemesh Academy. They married young. She was a strong and forceful woman. They had a daughter, you must never speak of this to anyone, and she died when she was four. It destroyed their marriage and they were already separated when their son was born. Soora, well, she turned to necromancy, attempting to bring back her daughter. As the years went past, she went the same way they all go.’ Category:Characters Category:Central Characters Category:Druids Category:People of Nillamandor Category:People Category:Island of Dragons